goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Martin
Mary Martin was an American actress. Biography Born in Weatherford, Texas, Martin studied at the Franchon and Marco School of the Theatre before beginning her own dance studio and later performing as a vocalist on a number of radio shows. She gained her first success in Leave It to Me, the musical which bore her signature number "My Heart Belongs to Daddy." Martin did not often appear in films, preferring the stage, where she won several Tony Awards, though she often appeared as herself on television. Martin passed away in 1990. Her son was actor Larry Hagman. Singing A legend of the Broadway stage, Martin made a memorable musical debut in Leave It to Me, whilst providing dubbed singing voices for Battle of Broadway and The Shopworn Angel. She also sang in such films as Rhythm on the River, Kiss the Boys Goodbye and Happy Go Lucky. Martin had her greatest success originating three roles, Ensign Nellie Forbush in South Pacific, Peter in Peter Pan and Maria Rainer in The Sound of Music. She also appeared in a number of classic female leads, including Annie Oakley in Annie, Get Your Gun and the titular role in Hello, Dolly!. Film Battle of Broadway (1938) The Shopworn Angel (1938) *Pack Up Your Troubles In Your Old Kit Bag and Smile, Smile, Smile! (contains solo lines) *Pack Up Your Troubles In Your Old Kit Bag and Smile, Smile, Smile! (reprise) Rhythm on the River (1940) *I Don't Want to Cry Anymore (solo) *Ain't It a Shame About Mame (solo) *Only Forever (reprise)(duet) *That's for Me (solo) Love Thy Neighbour (1940) *My Heart Belongs to Daddy (solo) Kiss the Boys Goodbye (1941) *I'll Never Let a Day Pass By (duet) *Kiss the Boys Goodbye (contains solo lines) *Find Yourself a Melody (contains solo lines) *My Start (solo) Birth of the Blues (1941) *Waiting at the Church (solo) *Cuddle Up a Little Closer (solo) *Wait Till the Sun Shines, Nellie (duet) *The Waiter, and the Porter and the Upstairs Maid (contains solo lines) Star Spangled Rhythm (1942) *Hit the Road to Dreamland (contains solo lines) Happy Go Lucky (1943) *Happy Go Lucky (duet) *Let's Get Lost (solo) *Ta-ra-ra Boom-der-é (solo) True to Life (1943) *Mister Pollyanna (solo) Main Street to Broadway (1953) *There's Music in You (solo) Annie, Get Your Gun (1957) Television Ford Star Jubilee (1955) *Second Medley (solo) *Ninety Minutes is a Long, Long Time (duet) *Fourth Medley (solo) *My Heart Belongs to Daddy (solo) *London Pride (solo) *Sixth Medley (duet) The Love Boat (1983) *It's De-Lovely (duet) Stage Leave It to Me (1938)(originated the role) *When All's Said and Done (contains solo lines) *My Heart Belongs to Daddy (solo) *Finale One Touch of Venus (1943)(originated the role) *I'm a Stranger Here Myself (solo) *Foolish Heart (solo) *Speak Low (duet) *Speak Low (reprise)(duet) *That's Him (solo) Lute Song (1946)(originated the role) *Mountain High, Valley Low (duet) *Monkey See, Monkey Do (solo) *Where You Are (solo) *Vision Song (duet) *Chinese Market Place and Bitter Harvest (solo) *Mountain High, Valley Low (Reprise)(solo) *Lute Song (duet) Pacific 1860 (1946)(originated the role) *My Horse Has a Shoe (contains solo lines) *One, Two, Three (contains solo lines) *I Never Knew (contains solo lines) *I Saw No Shadow On the Sea (contains solo lines) Annie, Get Your Gun (1947) *Doin' What Comes Natur'lly (contains solo lines) *The Girl That I Marry (duet) *You Can't Get a Man with a Gun (solo) *Moonshine Lullaby (contains solo lines) *There's No Business Like Show Business (Reprise)(solo) *They Say It's Wonderful (duet) *You Can't Get a Man with a Gun (Reprise)(solo) *Entr'acte: The European Tour (contains solo lines) *I Got Lost In His Arms (solo) *I Got the Sun in the Morning (duet) *An Old-Fashioned Wedding (duet) *Anything You Can Do (duet) *They Say It's Wonderful (Reprise)(contains solo lines) South Pacific (1949)(originated the role) *A Cockeyed Optimist (solo) *Twin Soliloquies (duet) *I'm Gonna Wash That Man Right Outta My Hair (contains solo lines) *I'm in Love With a Lovely Guy (contains solo lines) *Honey Bun (contains solo lines) *Some Enchanted Evening (reprise)(solo) *Finale (Dites-Moi) (contains solo lines) Peter Pan (1954)(originated the role) *I've Gotta Crow (solo) *Never Never Land (solo) *I'm Flying (contains solo lines) *Wendy (contains solo lines) *I Won't Grow Up (contains solo lines) *Oh, My Mysterious Lady (duet) *Ugg-a-Wugg (contains solo lines) *Distant Melody (solo) *I Gotta Crow (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Finale (solo) The Sound of Music (1959)(originated the role) *The Sound of Music (solo) *My Favorite Things (duet) *My Favorite Things (reprise 1)(solo) *Do-Re-Mi (contains solo lines) *The Lonely Goatherd (contains solo lines) *The Sound of Music (reprise)(contains solo lines) *My Favorite Things (reprise 2)(contains solo lines) *No Way to Stop It (contains solo lines) *An Ordinary Couple (duet) *Sixteen Going on Seventeen (reprise)(duet) *Do-Re-Mi (reprise)(contains solo lines) *So Long, Farewell (reprise) Jennie (1963)(originated the role) Jennie Malone *Waitin' for the Evening Train (duet) *I Still Look at You That Way (solo) *Born Again (contains solo lines) *Before I Kiss the World Goodbye (solo) *Where You Are (duet) *The Jig (contains solo lines) *High Is Better Than Low (contains solo lines) *The Night May Be Dark (duet) *Lonely Nights (solo) *Before I Kiss the World Goodbye (Reprise)(solo) Hello, Dolly! (1965) *I Put My Hand In (solo) *Put On Your Sunday Clothes (contains solo lines) *Motherhood March (contains solo lines) *Dancing (contains solo lines) *Before the Parade Passes By (contains solo lines) *Hello, Dolly! (contains solo lines) *So Long, Dearie (solo) *Finale Act II (contains solo lines) I Do! I Do! (1966)(originated the role) *All the Dearly Beloved/Together Forever/I Do! I Do! (duet) *Good Night (duet) *Something Has Happened (solo) *My Cup Runneth Over (duet) *Love Isn't Everything (duet) *Nobody's Perfect (duet) *Flaming Agnes (solo) *The Honeymoon Is Over (duet) *Where Are the Snows? (duet) *When the Kids Get Married (duet) *What Is a Woman? (solo) *Someone Needs Me (solo) *Roll Up the Ribbons (duet) *This House (duet) Together On Broadway (Mary Martin & Ethel Merman)(1977) Albums Mary Martin Sings For You (1949) *A Foggy Day (solo) *I Want To Be With You (solo) *Glad To Be Unhappy (solo) *My Funny Valentine (solo) *Maybe (solo) *But Not For Me (solo) *I See Your Face Before Me (solo) *It's A Lovely Day (solo) The Band Wagon (1953) *Opening/It Better Be Good (solo) *Hoops (solo) *High and Low (solo) *Confession (solo) *New Sun in the Sky (solo) *Dancing in the Dark (solo) *I Love Louisa (solo) *Where Can He Be? (solo) *Finale (solo) *You're Just in Love (solo) Anything Goes (1956) *You're The Top (solo) *All Through The Night (solo) *There'll Always Be Lady Fair (solo) *Anything Goes (solo) *I Get A Kick Out Of You (solo) *Blow, Gabriel, Blow (solo) *Finale (solo) Mary Sings and Swings (1958) *Hi-Ho (solo) *Lavender Blue (solo) *One Song (solo) *Whistle While You Work (solo) *I'm Wishing (solo) *I Bring You A Song (solo) *With A Smile And A Song (solo) *Some Day My Prince Will Come (solo) *The Magic Song (Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo)(solo) *When You Wish Upon A Star (solo) *I'm Late (solo) Cinderella/Three to Make Music/A Musical Love Story (1959) *In My Own Little Corner (solo) *Impossible (solo) *To The Dance (solo) *Do I Love You Because You're Beautiful (solo) *A Lovely Night (solo) *Finale (solo) *Good Afternoon (solo) *The Little Orchestra (solo) *It Takes Three To Make Music (solo) *The Middle Of The Night (solo) *I Took A Little Walk (solo) *May I Present (solo) *What Kind Of Audience Are You? (solo) Gallery martinwinslow.jpg|'Dolly Winslow' in Leave It to Me. crosbymartinstarbuck.jpg|'Bob Sommers', Cherry Lane and Billy Starbuck in Rhythm on the River. martinallen.jpg|'Mary Allen' in Love Thy Neighbour. martincindy.jpg|'Cindy Lou Bethany' in Kiss the Boys Goodbye. martincobb.jpg|'Betty Lou Cobb' in Birth of the Blues. martinstuart.jpg|'Marjorie Stuart' in Happy Go Lucky. martinbonnie.jpg|'Bonnie Porter' in True to Life. martinvenus.jpg|'Venus' in One Touch of Venus. martintchao.jpg|'Tchao-Ou-Niang' in Lute Song. martinelena.jpg|'Elena Salvador' in Pacific 1860. martinannie.jpg|'Annie Oakley' in Annie, Get Your Gun. martinforbush.jpg|'Ensign Nellie Forbush' in South Pacific. marymartinsings.jpg|'Mary Martin Sings for You.' martinbandwagon.jpg|The Band Wagon. martinpeter.jpg|'Peter Pan' in Peter Pan. martinanythinggoes.jpg|Anything Goes. Marysingsandswings.jpg|'Mary Sings and Swings.' martincinderella.jpg|'Cinderella/Three to Make Music/A Musical Love Story.' martinmaria.jpg|'Maria Rainer' in The Sound of Music. martinjennie.jpg|'Jennie Malone' in Jennie. martindolly.jpg|'Miss Dolly Gallagher Levi' in Hello, Dolly! Prestonido.jpg|'She (Agnes)' in I Do! I Do! Martin, Mary Martin, Mary